mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Behind The Scenes
Overview Behind the Scenes photos and artwork. Gallery 2013 07 23 13 36 54.jpg SKUl.jpg|Graphics Graphic.jpg|Graphics Graphics.jpg|Graphics ID_Graphics.jpg|ID Card Graphics Spy Base 03.jpg Spy Base 02.jpg Spy Basw 01.jpg setdesign.jpg Spypod.jpg The famous broom cuboard.jpg Transformer Chair.jpg Oddesyeus.jpg Oddesyeus 2.jpg Mr Flatley's office.jpg McNabbs office.jpg Interrigation Chair.jpg Germinator Room Sketch.jpg Core set 3.jpg Core set 2.jpg Core set.jpg Core set exterior.jpg Boldovian Embassy.jpg Boldovian Cheese factory.jpg Black Box.jpg Black Box Sketch.jpg Aardvark.jpg MIHigh making of 05.jpg MIHigh making of 04.jpg MIHigh making of 03.jpg MIHigh making of 02.jpg MIHigh making of 01.jpg Cast and Crew.jpg Cast.jpg WP 20130723 010.jpg Twittere33060d jpg.jpg Twittere7d546a jpg.jpg Twitterbcad677 jpg.jpg Twitter848229b jpg.jpg Richard senior.jpg Pb6.jpg Pb5.jpg Pb4.jpg Pb3.jpg Pb2.jpg Pb.jpg Guitar.jpg Fotor Twitterb58c303 jpg.jpg Dan.png Camera.png Backstage HQ.png Paul.jpg Art.png IMG 0152.jpg IMG 0165.jpg Animations touch screen.jpg Crane.jpg Twitterba2c76c jpg.jpg 34-core-centre.jpg Tranmorpher-chair-2.jpg Tranmorpher-chair-1.jpg St-hearts-HQ.jpg Core-1.jpg BRzk8t2CYAAyGAy.jpg|Pollyanna McIntosh (Criminister) and Jonny Freeman (Frank London) 9.jpg 11.jpg 10.jpg Fotor 13.jpg Fotor 12.jpg Fotor 8.jpg Fotor 7.jpg Fotor 6.jpg Fotor 5.jpg Fotor 4.jpg Fotor 3.jpg Fotor 2.jpg Fotor 1(1).jpg BB.jpg Alien.jpg|VFX Germ_Specs.jpg|VFX (visual effects) Germinator.jpg|Germinator Panel VFX Germs.jpg|thumb|VFX Footprints.jpg|View from the Germ Specs VFX MG.jpg|Germinator Panel- Mega Germ (VFX) MG1.jpg|Germinator Panel-Mega Germ (VFX) PCB.jpg|Spypod - VFX SSW.jpg|Behind the Scenes on Series 6 Episode 8 - The Germinator Kids-Agents.jpg|(Photography) TheGhost.jpg|(Series 5 photography) The3agents.jpg|(Series 4 Photography) S5.jpg|(Series 5 Photography) Rose-Fieldwork.jpg|(Series 3 Photography) Reflection.jpg|(Series 4 Photography) OscarinHQ.jpg|(Photography) FrankAndStark.jpg|(Series 4 Photography) Flatley.jpg|Chris Stanton playing 4 different characters including his regular role of Mr. Flatley Cowboys.jpg|(Series 3 Photography) Class.jpg|(Series 3 Photography) Carrie_in_shuttle.jpg|(Series 3 Photography - Charlene Osuagwu) S3Ep1.jpg|Behind the Scenes of Series 3 Episode one with Rachel Petladwala and Jonny Freeman StellaDanTomAneisha.jpg StarkRoseOscar.jpg SE06EP13.jpg SE06EP12.jpg SE06EP11.jpg SE06EP10.jpg SE06EP9.jpg SE06EP8.jpg SE06EP7.jpg SE06EP6.jpg SE06EP5.jpg SE06EP4.jpg SE06EP3.jpg SE06EP2.jpg SE06EP1.jpg SE05EP13.jpg SE05EP12.jpg SE05EP11.jpg SE05EP10.jpg SE05EP9.jpg SE05EP8.jpg SE05EP7.jpg SE05EP6.jpg SE05EP5.jpg SE05EP4.jpg SE05EP3.jpg SE05EP2.jpg SE05EP1.jpg SE04EP13.jpg SE04EP12.jpg SE04EP11.jpg SE04EP10.jpg SE04EP9.jpg SE04EP8.jpg SE04EP7.jpg SE04EP6.jpg SE04EP5.jpg SE04EP4.jpg SE04EP3.jpg SE04EP2.jpg SE04EP1.jpg SE03EP13.jpg SE03EP12.jpg SE03EP11.jpg SE03EP10.jpg SE03EP9.jpg SE03EP8.jpg SE03EP7.jpg SE03EP6.jpg SE03EP5.jpg SE03EP4.jpg SE03EP3.jpg SE03EP2.jpg SE03EP1.jpg SE02EP13.jpg SE02EP12.jpg SE02EP11.jpg SE02EP10.jpg SE02EP9.jpg SE02EP8.jpg SE02EP7.jpg SE02EP6.jpg SE02EP5.jpg SE02EP4.jpg SE02EP3.jpg SE02EP2.jpg SE02EP1.jpg SE01EP10.jpg SE01EP9.jpg SE01EP8.jpg SE01EP7.jpg SE01EP6.jpg SE01EP5.jpg SE01EP4.jpg SE01EP3.jpg SE01EP2.jpg SE01EP1.jpg RoseOscarCarrie.jpg RoseDaisyBlane.jpg OscarAvrilScoopHomie.jpg HomieScoopAvrilDonovan.jpg DaisyBlaneRoseinLift.jpg CarrieOscarRose.jpg DaisyBlaneRose.jpg BlaneDaisyRose.jpg 2095097559_2.jpg Species.jpg OscarRoseCarrie-.jpg OscarHeadshot.jpg Frankwhenheateawurst.jpg ForeignCriminal.jpg Dr1.jpg Dr.jpg Criminalwithglove.jpg Criminal.jpg CarrieandCommunicator.jpg Ape.jpg 32.jpg 31.jpg 30.jpg 29.jpg 28.jpg 26.jpg 24.jpg 23.jpg 22.jpg 21.jpg 20.jpg 19.jpg 18.jpg 16.jpg 15.jpg 14.jpg 13.jpg 12.jpg Stunt.jpg Stunt2.jpg Stunt3.jpg Stunt4.jpg Stunt5.jpg 270254_112408258932614_869345507_n.jpg|Sam Strike filming for series 6 163305_4249859044402_2115597974_n.jpg|Pollyana Mcintosh as The Criminister 378337_10151189380004283_867345755_n.jpg|Brian Mcardie (Mr Mcnab) in make up for the series 6 finale Germinator-2.jpg|The Germinator room Drawing-mihigh01.jpg Drawings-mi-high.jpg Drawings-mi-high2.jpg Drawings-mi-high3.jpg Drawings-mi-high5.jpg Drawings-mi-high6.jpg Vivien_flat_02.jpg|Vivien Flat Vivien_flat_01.jpg|Vivien Flat Scrappers_office_01.png|Scrappers office 5d9934d2275511e38a2e22000a1fbc67_8.jpg MIHighMoleMachine.jpg Spy_base_01.jpg Series_7_sneak_peak.jpg|Series 7 Sneak peak! S7.png|Series 7: Left: Kerri Summers (Julia Brown), Daniel Morgan (Sam Strike), Aneisha Jones (Oyiza Momoh) and Tom Tupper (Oscar Jacques) Mi-high-s0613.png M-i-high_s611.png M-i-high_s610.png M-i-high_s609.png M-i-high_s608.png M-i-high_s606.png M-i-high s611.png M-i-high_s604.png M-i-high_s601.png M-i-high_s512.png M-i-high_s511.png M-i-high_s510.png M-i-high_s509.png M-i-high_s507.png Grand_master.jpg M-i-high_s505.png M-i-high_s504.png M-i-high_s502.png M-i-high_s501.png Base.jpg References *http://brendanhessle.com/mi-high-series-6/ *http://graemehunterpictures.photoshelter.com/ *http://vimeo.com/60667123 *http://www.kanoti.com/work/mi-high-spy-skills/ *http://www.moleycampbell.co.uk/?p=228 *http://www.moleycampbell.co.uk/?p=504 *http://huttonimages.com/?pageID=687020 *http://www.behance.net/gallery/VFX-MI-High-(CBBC)-(KudosBlackLevel-VFX)/9431131 *http://www.pleasefindattached.com/projects/mihigh_title.php *http://hboasia.com/Family/en-sg/shows/m-i-high/season6/episode-1015276/#show_content_start *http://www.tv.com/shows/mi-high/photos/image-31/#0 *www.mountainandwatersafety.co.uk/gallery/mi-high.html *The cast's Twitter/Instagram Profiles *The Janruary 2013 edition of Mizz Magasine Category:Content